


Aquila Awakened

by Rikkamaru



Series: Washi wa Washi [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Izuki-centric, Point Guard Bonding, Point Guard-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki's Eagle Eye awoke completely; it was a rather unpleasant experience. Good thing he has a certain friend to get him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquila Awakened

Shun awoke to immense pain coming from his eyes and knew that it was time. "Okaa-san!" he called out, trying to breathe through the waves of nausea that overtook him as his view expanded and contracted constantly, his eyes and mind screaming in pain.

His mother seemed to hear his distress as she barged into the room, her eyes sweeping the area in a search for threats. Coming up empty, she looked at her eldest child, and felt her hazel eyes widen slightly in response. The woman walked forward and brushed the hair off of his forehead, checking his temperature as she did so. "Are your eyes finally unlocking, Shun?" she asked gently, standing to get a rag and wet it to place over his eyes.

Shun gave a soft affirmative and let out a sigh of relief when the cloth came into contact with his eyelids. His mother, usually very stern in the face of her children's antics, gave him a concerned look and ran a hand through his hair one last time before standing. "I have to go to work," she reminded him, and he made an affirmative sound in response. "I'll place your bento on your bedside table for you to eat when you have the appetite for it, and call your school to tell them that you're too sick to attend today. Your sister will be at a friend's house until around 8."

Shun sighed and sunk into his bed. "I understand. Arigato, Okaa-san."

His mother sighed and left. "Goodnight, Shun."

Her son hummed in response, already half-asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Shun groaned as he heard knocking echo throughout the house. He shakily stood up, using his nightstand to hold himself up as vertigo took over to a moment, then straightened and moved to the door. He wasn't sure who it could be, since his parents wouldn't be back until 6 unless a case came up and made them stay longer and his sister would be at her friend's before she realized that she may be missing her house key. None of his friends ever came over either, and they would be at school right now anyway.

Opening the door, Shun allowed shock to color his features before smiling and opening the door wider to allow the other inside. "I'll admit that your omniscience is quite impressive, but there's a time and place for everything, Akashi."

Akashi Seijuurou walked in, red and gold eyes skimming the house briefly before he smiled at Shun. The Emperor walked to Shun's room, his host following behind him in amusement. The redhead blatantly ignored Shun's greeting and nodded at the other. "It's good to see you again, Shun."

"And you as well, Akashi." Shun looked at Akashi's eyes for a moment before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I see that Akashi-san allowed you to be in control for now," he said from the bathroom, turning the water on.

"Indeed," Akashi nodded, his eyes taking in the other's Spartan room before landing on the bookshelf in the corner. Moving over to see the titles, the redhead commented, "Nii-sama doesn't know you particularly well, and so he allowed me to see my…friend…myself rather than interacting with you when you have not met before."

Shun rinsed his mouth and took in the other boy's hesitation before re-wetting his rag and getting out of the bathroom. "That was kind of him," he said, smiling at the younger point guard who smiled somewhat shyly back at him. Whatever else he was going to say was forgotten as nausea overwhelmed him. Shun barely made it back to the bathroom before he threw up into the toilet. He heard Akashi kneel next to him as the other boy tugged the cloth in Shun's grip away from him and placed it on the back of his neck. The eagle-eyed boy sighed in relief as the cold tamed his nausea and smiled weakly at the redhead. "Thanks," he whispered.

Akashi didn't say anything back and instead began tugging the other boy back to his bed. When they got there, Shun groaned and dug into the covers as Akashi fussed around him. The redhead left his friend's side for a moment, returning with another cloth that he put on Shun's eyes. "Try and sleep, Shun," Akashi whispered, hands strangely gentle as he checked the other's vitals. "I came to help you through this. It's almost over; just give it a few more hours."

Shun hummed in understanding, before lifting a hand and squeezing the younger point guard's wrist. "Thanks, Akashi."

"Of course, Shun."

* * *

Furihata Kouki was worried about his senpai, and it was quite obvious to his team if his friends' constant looks at him were anything to go by. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault; he and Izuki had exchanged phone numbers, and the two kept up communication regarding training and classes. If Izuki had a traditional illness, he would have texted Kouki ahead of time. Mix that with the younger point guard's natural nervous disposition, and it made the freshman into a worried mess.

Practice had barely started before Riko sighed and called Kouki over. "Just go, Furihata-kun." She waved him toward the doors, and the boy shot her a wide-eyed look. "Goodness knows why, but you're too worried about Izuki-kun to focus. You can go visit him, if this is bothering you so much. Do you need his address?"

"Arigato, Kantoku," Kouki bowed in gratitude. "And no, Izuki-senpai gave it to me already, in case I needed something."

Riko looked somewhat surprised by that, but nodded at him and turned to the others, shouting at anyone who had slowed down to listen to their conversation. Kouki shouted farewells to his fellow first-years and was in the locker room, dressed, and out in record time. The brunette arrived at his senpai's house 15 minutes later and, after a moment's hesitation, knocked on the door. There was a momentary pause and then the door opened, revealing the last person Kouki expected to be behind it.

"W-what are you doing here?" he all but shrieked at Akashi, Emperor of Rakuzan, before he took in the other boy's gold eye and paled. The redhead seemed unbothered by the other's yelling, however, and simply retreated further into the house, leaving Kouki behind.

The brunette would have grumbled under his breath if he had the nerve to, but instead he just stumbled nervously after the Rakuzan captain. They eventually came to what Kouki assumed was Izuki's room, where Akashi knocked once before just walking in. Kouki followed behind, and was actually surprised by how little was in his senpai's room. The walls were a dark blue while his carpet and curtains were all a soft cream color. There was a bookshelf in the corner filled with different tomes and a nightstand by Izuki's bed, but outside of these and a chair by his window there was little else in the room.

And sitting on the Seirin-colored bed was his senpai, staring at him curiously.

Kouki was about to speak up and greet his mentor, when he took in the pallor of his cheeks and the look in his eyes that gave away how much he was in pain. Then the brunette took another look at his eyes. They seemed…off. His Eagle Eye was on, for one. For another, the iris seemed to take up for of his eye, the pupil enlarged to make it appear more proportional. Was his senpai okay?

"I'm fine, Furihata," Izuki assured him, smiling slightly. "And my eyes _will_ seem off to you; they unlocked recently. They're now fully matured."

Kouki blinked. "Ah, so they're stronger now?"

His senpai chuckled. "Sort of. Apparently the second part of the Eagle Eye is that I can now somewhat predict the movements of everyone I can see." The look in his eyes was one of somewhat dark amusement. "I guess you could that the Eagle Eye has half the power of the Hawk Eye and half of the power of the Emperor Eye."

Kouki's eyes grew wide. The potential that Izuki's eyes now had was incredible! To be able to see and predict _everything_ that happened on one side of the court…but that didn't answer one thing. "So why does it –"

"Feel like I can read your thoughts?" Izuki finished, and the brunette first-year nodded, eyes even wider. His senpai shrugged easily, a hand reaching up to absently trace an eye. "The basis for all 'mind-reading' is reading body language. When you know a person for a long enough time, you eventually can 'read their mind' because you pick up how they move when they think or feel a certain thing and translate how they act into thoughts. Since I can now read body language well enough to predict where people will move, I can also 'read their minds'. That's what Akashi does, too."

Kouki looked at the other first-year, who nodded. The brunette breathed a soft, "wow" before looking at Izuki in concern. "So…you're okay, right?"

The second-year grinned and ruffled his kouhai's hair. "Yep. The unlocking hurt too much for me to be able to come to school today, but I should be able to tomorrow. Sorry I worried you."

Kouki shook his head. "It's fine."

He wouldn't admit that he was looking forward to everyone's reactions tomorrow, but the amused look Izuki _and_ Akashi shot him said that they both knew anyway.

* * *

*Omake*

"So," Furihata started, and Shun looked at him, his Eagle Eye off once more. "Could you read anyone's mind before this?"

Shun snorted. "Just Hyuuga's. He's been my friend for years now, and I could read his mind for about that long. It kind of sucked once in a while."

"Oh?" both Furihata and Akashi looked at him, curious. "Like when?"

Shun chuckled as he remembered how confused he was in his youth on that particular day. "Let's just say that I knew _exactly_ when puberty hit Hyuuga and leave it at that." Furihata's horrified look and Akashi's laugh were worth the embarrassment he felt remembering that day.

*End Omake*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finally got this written! Woo-hoo!


End file.
